


Yearly Appointment

by StormWildcat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, POV First Person, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: Magister Pavus is ready to be left to his solitude after a long day of arguments and fighting for new ways in Tevinter when his secretary announces a late night visitor.





	Yearly Appointment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaekLeone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaekLeone/gifts).



Life as a Magister never promised to be easy. Growing up as the son of a man with such a prestigious title, I was never granted the blissful illusions that it would be. Quite the opposite, really. Hard work, dedication and constant vigilance were pounded into me from a young age so I knew exactly what form I was being molded into. Sure I didn’t  _ precisely _ fit that mold, much to my father’s chagrin, but just like being a Magister, I never promised to be easy either. After years of education, meetings, spell practice and of course my lovely stint in the Inquisition, I finally made it into my father’s office. I hit the ground running, so to speak, rolling heavy plans into motion, ones that I knew needed to be started immediately lest they never work. Older Magisters are old dogs and they detest being taught new tricks. Like acceptanting anyone who isn’t the your “normal, upstanding Tevinter”. How can you both be “normal” and “upstaning” anyway? Honesty they set this bar awfully high. 

 

Then again I do suppose I’m moving that bar skyward a bit more asking for tolerance and kinship with Orlais and Fereldan. Oh well. Times have changed and so must we if we wish to survive. 

 

Now as much as I do enjoy having my intelligent and forward-thinking words heard and perhaps, dare I say, heeded, I do miss the days not long ago. Adventuring, a bit of looting, some quiet time in the Skyhold library. Yes the books were mostly drivel but still! That window seat was lovely and I rarely was bothered. Except by the one man who I didn’t mind seeing. Maxwell Trevelyan was a sight for sore and bloodshot eyes then and remains as such to this day. Though it pains me to say that my political position keeps me from spying him nearly often enough. I miss him. Terribly. Yet the needs of others have sent us on rocky and dangerous trails in opposite directions. But that doesn’t stop us from trying.

 

On a particularly rough day, run down by horrid conferences with the shriveled Magisters of yore, I nearly collapsed into my plush, velvet office chair. As fancy as it is, the cushion did little to comfort my aching backside. Honestly how the seats in the great Magister hall are worse than those in the Skyhold tavern, I’ll never know. You would think that the most powerful Tevinters would be offered something a bit more agreeable to argue in. So as pleasant as my personal chair was, I found little benefit from it by the time I had escaped the maw of frustration and boredom. Just as I had plucked my quill out of its inkwell to scribe a few colorfully worded retorts to some misguided old fools, my office door creaked open. 

 

“Good Maker, who is that at this hour?” I groaned, unabashed. The risk of offending an unknown person could not possibly outweigh my desire for solitude and potentially a quick nap at my desk. Heavy-lidded and unamused, I glanced upwards through spectacularly thick lashes towards the great marble doors. A familiar face appeared, but not one I was exactly thrilled to see. 

 

“Apologies, Magister Pavus, but you have a visitor.” How my secretary managed to sound both apologetic and forceful I’ll never know. (Mental note: grill Virginia on her speaking techniques later.) Anxiety crept into my throat in the form of acid. No doubt one of those chest puffed peacocks had followed me to give me another round of verbal pummeling as to why my ideas of a better future contradicted their close-minded present. Exasperated I let out a sigh of defeat. The redhead at my threshold never lets me turn them away except in extreme circumstances or if they’re small clothes seem shoved too far up their asses to speak like an adult. Judging by her demeanor, my visitor was in decent enough spirits to be allowed to berate me some more. Wonderful. “Fine, Virginia. Let them in. Which thorn in my side is here to prick me this time?”

 

Suddenly there was a small breeze behind me. Not one that would creep in from my windows. It was as if air was displaced by something that wasn’t there half a second prior. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. There was a presence looming not even a foot from me. I froze, only sparing another glance towards Virginia. She was grinning. I’m sure I’ve annoyed her plenty in the past, even infuriated her, but I doubted she would delight so much in seeing me assassinated in my cushy chair. Which meant…

 

“Darling, if you’re going to agree to try to play nice with the other Magisters, I hoped you’d at least  _ try _ to actually follow through,” a voice as smooth as silk chuckled lightly as two hands grasped stress-tightened shoulders. When the massage started, I nearly forgot to respond to the jab of a greeting.

 

“Out of all people to not give me credit for attempting to get along with those wrinkled old goats,” I started, but cut myself off to let out a moan of approval as skillful fingers dug into a particularly awful knot that I didn’t even know was lodged in the muscle connecting my neck to the rest of me. No wonder my head had been pounding for the last two hours. Though a few carefully aimed, rough rubs and it was already subsiding. 

 

I could hear the grin in his words, “You know I jest, love. Besides, the last thing I want to do tonight is talk of work. I’m sure you’d agree.”

 

“Ohh, there are about a million other things I’d rather do tonight than speak of work, especially if you’re here,” I purred as my hands found his and held them. They were so warm. I’d nearly forgotten. As I rose from my seat, I turned with a slight flourish and snatched his hands up again. Energy had found its way back into my limbs. Sights for sore eyes worked in wonderous and mysterious ways. 

 

“I’ll take my leave, Magister Pavus. Enjoy your evening,” Virginia’s voice had softened as she bowed her head in my peripheral. No doubt my dashing rogue’s entrance was a success due to her distraction. Those two did get along famously so a plot to surprise me wasn’t out of the question. 

 

Both of us turned toward her and wished her a pleasant evening as well, though he did tack on a word of thanks. The brow over my left eye arched. I knew it. Once I heard the boisterous click of the marble doors close, my palms found my late appointment’s cheeks and held him in place as I rushed in, evaporating the empty air between us and locking my lips on his. Those lips were as soft and sweet as our last meeting….how long had it been? Too long. Far too long. Our kiss turned passionate in a shattered moment. His arms drew me as close as physics allowed, the warmth resonating from him permeating my Magister robes. Per my customs, I found myself wishing that there was no more delicate fabrics and tough leather between as. I longed for lightly tanned skin against me. I forced myself to stop begging the Maker or any other all-powerful being that could grant such a gloriously naked gift. All in due time. There has never been a visit that didn’t include the more carnal pleasures of our relationship and no way would tonight be the first time. I had glanced at my calendar that morning after all. It was a special day.

 

Finally, albeit reluctantly, I pulled my lips back, but only enough to speak without delicious interruption. “Amatus...I hoped you would come today.”

 

“Of course I would,” he whispered softly, his forehead pressed against my own. “How could I not see you today of all days? What kind of amatus would I be?” There was a small smirk at the end of that reply. 

 

“Max,” I laughed quietly. If I were to be completely truthful, I was doing my best to fight back tears. I’m not one for allowing my emotions to get the better of me (unless its frustration or sarcasm...yes sarcasm is an emotion now, deal with it). Yet this man had done his utmost throughout the years to make sure I showed him my weaknesses. He’s made me shed joyful tears more times than I care to admit and this was threatening to be one of those times. Too  bad for him I was at least somewhat prepared for his arrival given the date. I separated from him enough to allow some air between us once more. “Then shall we adjourn on the raw passion for a bit to enjoy all forms of romance on our anniversary?”

 

“Absolutely, Dorian my love,” he agreed with a smile. His face brightened the dreary look my office was starting to become infected with, healing the space in an instant. “But first.” 

 

“Wha-mmphf! Mmm.” Not only did Max catch me off-guard with those delectable lips once more, but he used those glorious arms of his and  _ dipped me _ backwards in the most quintessential, cliche, over-the-top embrace he could muster. I did what I could to assist with keeping myself off the floor yet given that his body barely shook in effort, I determined he didn’t even need to help. My inner predator growled and licked it’s lips hungrily. Shows of strength from my Amatus never failed to get my fire stoked. Satisfied with the length and power behind the kiss, Max broke it and made sure that our eyes met. Striking pale blue, how I’ve missed losing myself in you. 

 

“Happy anniversary, Dorian.”

 

My heart filled to the brim, I smiled more genuinely than I had since he’d last left my side. “Happy anniversary, Max.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dorian/Inquisitor love is so good. SO GOOD. An anniversary bit for my own Amatus JaekLeone for our 8 year anniversary! LOVE YOU, BABE!


End file.
